Nanny Nell
Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Nanny Nell *The Groogar Plot While sailing through the waters of Shipwreck Beach Captain Hook was determined to claim the giant gold doubloon of of Danger River, Mr. Smee tries to remind his captain their isn't any gold doubloon in Danger River but before Smee into further detail Hook cuts in off refusing to talk out of finding the doubloon this time.Meanwhile while sailing the open Never Sea Jake and his crew meet Nanny Nell when she ask if they could tell her where to find James,Jake and his crew didn't recall any children on Never Land name James but Nanny Nell clarified James is now an adult and they might know him better as Captain "James" Hook.Much to the young pirates surprise.Jake and his crew agreed to assist Nanny Nell locate Hook, who was grow more furious at his bumbling crew tangled with in the Jolly Roger rigging when Jake and his friends arrive claiming they had a surprise for him.However Hook did'nt feel like being trouble by the sea pup, until he spot the familiar face of his childhood nanny, welcoming her aboard his vessel ever so delighted to see her again.Nanny reveals to Hook that she was sent by his mother to get his ship in ship-shape order.With Nanny Nell taking care of both Hook and the Jolly Roger Smee began to feel that his services weren't needed and decide to slip away aboard the rowboat to find a captain that need his help.Unknown that Smee was even missing Captain Hook marveling at Nanny Nell work was more determined to claim the giant gold doubloon he set sail for Danger River.Meanwhile Jake and his crew bump into Mr. Smee rowing away and ask him what was trouble him.Smee informs the sea pups his deli ma but Jake insist Smee can't leave and with out his guidance Hook is sure to get into trouble.Skully assures Smee that Jake speaks the truth spotting the Jolly Roger heading into Danger River.Smee had been fearing that Hook would enter that dreadful place searching for treasure, there was no treasure within the river but the prison of the legendary sea monster known as the Groogar sealed behind a golden door.Jake and his crew accompanied Smee set sail after Hook. Meanwhile Hook and his crew soon discover the golden door, still believing it to be a giant doubloon Hook orders Sharky and Bones to pry it from the cliff but it won't move.It seem the captain would leave again empty hook, it wasn't until Nanny Nell suggest using the Jolly Roger's anchor to pry the the giant gold doubloon,releasing the Groogar from its prison as it attacks the Jolly Roger with its tentacles.Jake and his crew accompanied Smee finally arrive to help.Much to Hook's surprise just realizing his first mate wasn't aboard his vessel,Smee confessed that thought Hook didn't need him any longer.Captain Hook assured his trusted first mate that he'll always need his help,no sooner then Hook says those words the Groogar captures Nanny Nell.Jake and his friends quickly sprung into action with Izzy's pixie dust, while Mr. Smee kept the Groogar distracted Jake would free the golden door from the anchor.As the Groogar attempt to capture Smee it release Nanny Nell who is rescued by Izzy and Cubby allowing Jake and Smee to seal the Groogar back be hide the golden door.With the Groogar seal away back into its prison, Nanny Nell informs Smee that she'll assure Mama Hook with him around James will always be in good hands.Captain Hook was also grateful to his trusty first mate efforts, assuring Smee again that he'll always need services to keep the Jolly Roger and himself safe. Jake and his crew soon return to Pirate Island to place their gold doubloon they collect on today adventure into the Team Treasure Chest. Meanwhile back on the Jolly Roger Hook says fer well to Nanny Nell before heading back to his cabin for a nap.Mr Smee informs Hook to keep his collection of hooks nice and tidy, which Hook complies with his loyal first mates request. Screenshots Jake&crew with Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Nanny Nell.jpg Hook&crew with Nanny Nell- Nanny Nell.jpg Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell02.jpg Hook&Nanny Nell-Nanny Nell04.jpg Nanny Nell-cast.jpg Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes